Talk:Thrones
Percentages *I'm assuming these percentages are drop chances. What is the source for these? OLIOSTER (talk) 09:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) : Game testing, I'm sure. I didn't add the numbers myself but they're consistent with the drop rates I've seen in the actual game. -- 18:29, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Bug? My throne collection says I have 14/21 items but after comparing the 5 thrones (that contribute to the collection) that I have to pictures of the fully upgraded thrones here and elsewhere I'm certain I should have 15/21. The only thing I can think of that might be the cause is a report from either the Exalted Plains Resources or Emprise du Lion Resources operations. Just after getting the Andrastian Throne and Orlesian Throne, I assigned an advisor to each operation. One of the reports contained two throne accessories, one for the Andrastian throne and one for the Orlesian throne. I'm just not sure which operation it was exactly. I'm thinking that the collection only increments by one per operation even if two accessories were found... Does anyone else have any thoughts or information on this issue? -- (talk) 00:58, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Something Fishy Going On To start with the Wiki says I should have a legacy thrones (Ferelden & Kirkwood), and I do not. The customization claims I have one missing throne but Collections claims it is two missing thrones. Andrastian, Chasind, Mage, Ferelden, Inquisition, Orlais, and Qunari I have. Legacy Ferelden & Legacy Kirkwall seems to be empty promises. Dragon Maw & Par Vollen seems to be special and don't count. So I'm off to look for Avvar, except I don't know the location of the Frostback Basin. : The two Legacy thrones were automatically a part of Patch 7, so if you've downloaded that patch you should have them in your collection. If you don't, it might be a bug. -- 00:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Cheers. Returned because I'm on another playthrough and have the exact same issue. It has taken a while for the penny to drop, mainly because of lack of clarity. But I now realise one is not referring to 1.07 patches for DAO nor DAII, but DAI. (As far as I was concerned both were completely up to date and so assumed at least to 1.07 level.) :: Ok, but for DAI, Origin keeps interfering when I launch the game due to their continuous unwarranted nosing at what their customers are doing with their purchase, and refusing to let the game start until it has downloaded the latest updates (blooming cheek of them) so whatever the number of the latest patch is, it has to be in. I guess it is a genuine bug. Maybe the game can't work out the other two in the series are installed somehow. I could chase this further in the forums but think I'll put up with it. Doesn't seem here as if it is a common issue anyway. :: (talk) 17:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe you're missing a Throne Accessory?--Kendira (talk) 18:49, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Collection "Thrones" completed, although 1 Accessory missing I still am missing the 2nd Accessory for the Enchanter Throne, the dragons aren't shown. I just git the Enchanter's Throne Accessory I and that completed my collection. That's weird.--Kendira (talk) 18:51, June 16, 2017 (UTC) : Just got the 2nd Accessory, but the count still is 21/21. Maybe one of the DLCs' Thrones counts in.--Kendira (talk) 19:00, June 16, 2017 (UTC)